


Yoda's Phrophecy.

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Quote: Always in motion-The future is...Episode: 1X.





	Yoda's Phrophecy.

Emotion-The future is.

Clouded-It has become.

Forsee it-I can.

Change it-I cannot.

Danger and destiny-Forming from the ashes are.

Enemys and Allies-They meet as.

Right past wrongs-They must.

Conquer evil-Good will always.

Rest-The future must bring.

Weakened-I have become.

Still strong-The Force is...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Another from my 18x 2018 varied Star Wars works, located in the comments section of my...  
> A New Ray of Hope. (Bookmarked.)


End file.
